1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, vehicular seats for automobiles, airplanes, etc. are provided with guards for the upper half of the user's body. These guards are intended mainly to prevent the user from receiving impulsive force on his abdominal region or chest and to prevent the user from falling forward.
Despite the use of these guards, however, the impulsive force will probably damage the soft regions of the user's body, such as the digestive and respiratory organs. Moreover, the user is not at all protected against impacts other than longitudinal ones, i.e., the user is not protected against vertical and lateral impacts.